Percy's heartbreaks
by jasonhunterdarkus2
Summary: After Annabeth dumps percy for a new potion making demigod son of Akyhls named Sam he goes through a series of heartbreaks. He falls in love with or thinls he falls in love with Artemis Athena Thalia Aphrodite and many more. I dont know exactly were this is going so some of those might change or those might be the only ones he falls in love with probably a little hestia in there.
1. chapter 1

My life was perfect. No monsters ,no quests, no prophecies ruining my lfe and then she broke up with me. Annabeth had told me to meet her down by the lake after lunch so thats were I was waiting for her. She came down there wearing just a regular outfit you know a camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair if jeans but she looked stunning no matter what she wore. She slowly walked down the hill towards me and I couldnt help but notice how the sun reflected off her hair making it look more gold then blond as her steps swished it back and forth from side to side. As I watched her come down the hill I thought to myself _whatever she has planned tonight will be nothing compared to what I plan on asking her tommorow._ Then she finally got down there and I lokked into her storm grey eyes for a sign of what she had planned for the night. In the past few weeks we had continued to grow closer and closer until we could almost read each others mind but know her face gave nothing away _wow_ she must have planned abigsurprise if she wanted to hide it so well from me.

"So what is it you called me down for I didnt forget another special event?" I asked worriedly since this is something I do quite oftenly.

"No, no its nothing like that I asked you down here so I could tell you something in private. Percy I'm breaking up with you I love somebody else now but I hope we can still be friends." she said

It took me a while to process what she said and after I did I searched Annabeth's face once more to see any hint that she was joking but there was none.She was completely seriose. I felt the tears already start to come and without another word I turned and fled into the woods. While in the woods some people not so accidently ran into me. The first of five people that I ran into was Grover. He had a look of such raw pain that I momentarily shoved my feelings aside to ask him what had happened

"I should be asking you that Percy! I just got hit by such a powerful wave of surprise and pain from the empathy link that I came running to see what happened to you!" Grover told me

I realize that my knees are shaking and suddenly I found my self a crumpled mess of tears on the ground! "Sh-sh-she b-broke up wi-with me!" I finally manage to bluber before breaking in to a fresh batch of sobs.

"Percy she loves you mabye she just needs a break or is being pressured by her mom again but more intensilly this time!" he says in an attemt to comfort me but I quickly shoot him down by telling him that she said she loved someone else now.He looked uncomfortable before telling me something did'nt sound right and raced off to talk to chiron.

The next person I talk to is Nico. I wasnt expecting this because he had gone on a trip to rome(clarification:new rome as in camp jupiter not rome as in the forbidden lands) with his new boyfriend Will. I was walking throight the woods some more for no reason when the shadows in front of me solodified and before i had a chance to realize what was happening he jumped at !e and wrapped me in a great bi bear hug that almost squeezed the life out of me"Nico whats up!" I said hating the fact that my voice cracked !

"Percy its Will he fell off the building during wargames! They wont let me see him because I am the son of Hades and apparently that is a bad omen!" Nico explained. After dating Will nico had definitly opened up much more and became one of my best friends. He was no longer thedark scary and brooding kid he was before he was more like the kid he was when I first met him. Dont get me wrong thou that kid was still powerful and kinda scary but he could talk to people now.

"Nico he will be ok !" I said

"Percy look at me oh were you crying?" He said suddenly extremely uncomfortable "What happened?"

"Annabeth she..." I started to say but it just wouldnt come out

"What did she cheat on you!? Or did she brake up with you!?" He said sounding outraged

" Yes she broke up with me not even an hour ago"

I could tell he was getting very awkward now. He may have opened up alot but emotional conversations were still not his strong suite and they made him uncomfortable so I gave him an out y telling him I was fine really and that Ijust needed some time for myself. He said he was going to stay for a couple days before going back to camp jupiter and then went off to the Zues cabin to talk to jason.Of course I never got that time alone because after about another minute of aimlessly walking I heard voices arguing. I could tell by the voices who they were and I was not in the mod to see those godesses and that god. But what could I do they were headed towards me? I turned around looking for some where to hide but they were already there standing infront of me There was thegods and godesses known as Athena Aphrodite and Poseidon


	2. Aphrodite's visit

For a minute the did not see me. I listened to thier arguing until the finally looked up it whent something like this

Poseidon: how dare your daughter do this i knew she was bad for him

Athena: Although I believe this breakup is a good thing it is unbelievable just yesterday she was telling me to back off and not badmouth percy to her and now she is off kissing sam!!

At this i broke into a small sob wich is what caused them to look up. How could she! I had literally taken the weight of the world ( well sky but really who cares) for her and then she breaks up with me and cheats on me for some new son of. Akhlys. If Akhlys children were anything like her then they would make terrible partners. Always miserable and delighting in the pain of others but obviosely this is what she wanted or she wouldnt have broke up with me.All three of the gods were looking at me. Poseidons look was full of concern, Athenas look seemed to be made up of pity wich was quite a surprise due to how much she hates me, and Aphrodite had a look that seemed like... no unlikely i must be seeing things. ( just in case you dont remember who Akhlys is due to her small role she was a godess annabeth and percy met in tarterus she had control over posien and was incredibly miserable also she liked hercules because of how terrible and painful his life was.)

"Percy how are you holding up?" Posiedan asked me unusually softly. How come I kept bumping into people when all I wanted to do is be left alone i thought.Apparently my look must have conveyed my thoughts because he just sighed and flashed away. Athena looked angrily at me and flashed away to. So much for pity but that was okay I didnt need or want anyones pity!Looking at Aphrodite gave me a headache as she so rapidly switched appearances buteventually the changes slowed down and even stopped. She looked about my age with pretty brown eyes and gorgouse curly hair that for some reason kept switching between blond, brown, and black.

She looked to me and opened her mouth to speak but hesitated like she couldnt decide what to say." How do I look?" she asked as if she didnt already know that she looked fantastic.

I rolled my eyes before telling her that she lokked lovely as always "because of you didnt everyone would probably be a bit worried"

" Really Percy dear try to be alittle more convincing you didnt even look!" she pouts and quickly does a whirl for me. She was wearing a black and white shirt with strapps and looking down I saw a pair of jean shorts that were ripped on the knees. It was totally store done thou because that was a style know. Well I guess not store done since she just morphed into them but it was intentional.And. . . well... um... she was curvy and um... well... uh. . . not flat. Of course I thought she was gorgouse but everyone thought she was gorgouse since she just made herself into what you thought was gorgouse. I was speechless and obviously she aproved of this reaction since she smiled and said "Thats better now at least you now what you are calling lovely" she said befre winking playfully and finally walking away

" Oh and I will be seeing you later percy!" she called back to me.

I decided to go to my cabin since I was sick of accidentilly running into so many people in the woods. I needed some time alone and I hadnt thought the woods would be so full of unexpected visitors but when I got to my cabin their were visitors to talk to there to. First was Chiron who tried to comfort me then it was Nico who came to remind me that we had capture the flag that weekend even Clarisse came in for a minute and uncomfortably told me that I didnt need Annabeth and that their were much better people in the world for me. So many times I had to here that I didnt need Annabeth but they were all wrong after everyone had left I finally allowed myself to breakdown and cry again. _Jeeze percy what is wrong with you. Why are you wasting your time crying over a girl that cheated on you! Those people were NOT wrong you do not need her and she doesnt deserve you so stop crying_. I told myself but no matter how many times I thought it I couldnt convince myself it was true. And then she appeared in my cabin.

The goddess of love just appears in my room as I am crying. Thankfully I felt her coming before she appeared so I had time to rush into the bathroom so fast that the blanket was still falling back on the bed when she appeared and I shut the door! I dried my tears and splashed water in my eyes feeling a rush of energy. Then I walked out the bathroom door to find Aphrodite laying on the bed in the same appearance she was in earlier. "Umm. . . what are you doing here!" I said rather harshly.

"Why such the cold welcome Percy I just came to see my favorite demigod ,well besides Piper but Im sure you understand that since she is my daughter probably the only one in a long time that will be remembered." she said faking hurt at my 'cold welcome' .She sat up and motioned for me to sit down next to her. Great i am being offered to sit on my own bed in my own house *note heavy use of sarcasm since who needs permission to sit in their own home but this didnt seem like permission more like a polite order. So of course I sat. Sitting down was actually painful. Because all the gods have an aura that effects the people around them like Areas making people angry and Hestia making people calmer. Aphrodite sent out feelings of pure love and I found myself flashed back to the times I felt great love.

They werent very specific I mean I saw times I saw family or sisterly love like with mom and Zoe and Nico and so many more. I saw visions of me with the well nine since I had to include Nico and Rhyena. I saw Visions of me and Grover wich was expected since I saw my mom and he was definitly up there in family even if he wasnt blood. Then the painfull part. Annabeth. There were so many visions of me and her doing anything and anything I could think of. But for some confusing reason visions of Thalia kept showing up in the middle of the visions of Annabeth. Finally during one vision of me and Annabeth I thought _screw her_ and then the visions shattered and I was free again. I realized that I had gotten distracted and as usual my hands had grown a mind of their own. They were randomely tracing circles on the bed. I dont know why but whenever my hands do that I get annoyed and stop immediately. For some reason I began playing rock paper sizzors with myself and of course it is always a tie. Aphrodite (please send suggestions on how to shorten that it really is a long name.) was watching my hands in fascination. I was getting tired and I yawned.

"You look tired why dont you lay down and go to sleep" she said

"Alright I think mabye I should" I reponded, anything to get her leave, before hetting up and going to the bathroom to change. When I came ou Aphrodite had changed into a loose t-shirt and soft pajama pants but of course since I jist told you what she was wearing she was still there and hadnt taken the hint. _Why did she change into pajamas does she plan on staying cause that is not going to happen_ I thought.

"Oh did you mind if I stay my palace is so boring." she asked

"Um... yeah" i said thinking that should be obviouse

" Well I think I'll stay and you are absolutely okay with that. You just slip into bed and wait quietly for me to be done in the bathroom." shesaid matter of factly. I was gonna refuse but found that I couldnt _Oh SHIT she charmspoke me_ I thought before getting in bed and quietly wait for her to bedone in the bathroomwondering what was gonna happen and why was she in the bathroom or if she just had to pee _do gods pee or are they immune to that thing wait why was I worried again_ I found myself wondering totally forgetting that two seconds ago I was 100 % against this


	3. Immortality

Surpriingly it wasnt that bad! In fact I actually enjoyed it once I got over the fact that she had charmspoke me into it. She wanted to now everything about the breakup but I guess that shouldn't be a surprise since she loves gossip. She spent two hours just quizzing me about it and althou I didn't want to talk about it it ended up not being bad and I invited her to come tommorow. Totally stupid move because I probably should get more sleep tommorow but its to late to tale it back and even if it wasn't to late I still wouldn't take it back. I mean what if it upset her not only would that be mean but upsetting an olympian is never a good idea!

 **APHRODITE**

I cant believe he invited me to come again tommorow night. I guess he actually liked thay talk since the charmspeak had worn off a bit before we finished. What was he expecting to do tommorow cause I mean gossip is good but you dont need to hear the same story twice. Or mabye he hadn't thought about it or didn't expect me to come and just said it to be polite _. Why_ _did I even go in the first place?_ I asked mysef but I brushed it off I mean do I need a reason to visit him or really any of them. For some reason that got under Zues' skin after the last war all the gods were so much nicer to those children. Even Areas once admitted ,even if he was drunk, that he hoped they could live the rest of their lives in peace. Of course with the possible clashes with the Norse and Egyptian gods ,sine I'm sure those aren't over, I douted they would get a break especially Percy! Boy am I glad I'm not a demigod and don't have all those problems to worry about. All I have to worry about is looking good amd that is not an issue! But something was bugging me about this.

Right before Percy and Annabeth broke up issues had rose up in olympus Zeus was having another affair and for the first time she was threatening divorce. Athena blamed me for her making her daughter fall in love with Sam and somehow had made a fake video of me kissing someone other than Areas or my husband. Hephaestus was asking for a divorce and Areas broke up with me! Orion had appeared again and I'm sure he had some help because t was impossible for that giant to have reformed so fast. Somehow he slipped the hunters and Artemis some potions and. . . well... now Hestia was the only maiden goddess. Needless to say Orions stay back on earth was short lived. Now to mortals a divorce between an abusive husband and his bride would have happened sooner and same with my marriage to Hephaestus but we are very different from mortals. Usually are marraiges are meant to be permanent.

A hard knock interrupted me from my thoughts.Lady Aphrodite the meeting startsin three minutes. _Oh shit_ I forgot that Zeus had called a meeting this morning. I quickly poofed my hair to perfection and speedwalked to the temple. Every one was already there when I arrived but luckily I wasn't late or Zues would have had my head.

"I have decided to agree to the divorce Hera has so kindly been offering me these past weeks!" Zeus declared and everyone looked around nervousely. This had never happened before. We didn't even know this was allowed. Every other time a divorce has been asked for Zeus says no! What changed?

"But Zeus with Hera being the goddess of Marriage she has to be married or she will fade!" Athena said to him in shock

"As we know know from them meeting Peter Johnson had with Pan a hod can hold on for a very long time. And so Hera will have all that time to find a new husband before she fades away." Dionysus said while everyone rolled their eyes at his usual refusal to say Percy's name right and when Athena and Poseidon realized they had the same reaction to the same thing and glared at each other.

Suddenly Hephaestus stood up and announced his intention of breaking up with me. _Hmm mabye this end of love thing could be an entertaining thing not only do I get away from Hephaestus who_ accidentily _has his toys attack me all the time but I could be able to get revenge on Athena for tricking Areas into breaking up with me! I just have to hope Poseidon and his wige are affected by this too. I've always wondered if her and Poseidon would be a cute couple and now I might have a chance to find out!_

"Zeus I thought you called us here to talk about awarding the heroes which you still haven't done!" Athena scolded him.

" Fine tommorow at noon they will be granted the _choice_ that you have insisted they be given!" he spat " Now this meeting is OVER!"

Sadly that day we were forbidden from going down to earth so that we couldn't tell the heroes.

 **PERCY** I was at the Areana practicing and thinking about how Aphrodite didn't show up when it happened.I felt that feeling I get when I shadow travel with Nico and suddenly I was standing in the throne room of the gods. Apparently none of the heroes they pulled here were out of contact with everything cause noone was without an item. Hazel was there with Arion. Nico was there with a black jacket with its price tag on and was looking really confused as he put the money that was in his hands back into his pocket. In fact everyone was confused. Frank was standing there with a donut in his hand while Annabeth had a blue print in her hands. Piper had a flute in her hands and Jason had a picnic basket _what is he doing with a picnic basket_ I thought before dismmising it as unimportant. Me and Reyna had it the worst thou. She sat in a chair with her desk in front of her and was petting Aurum. I on the other hand had Mrs. O'Leary against my leg and my hand rested on a practice dummy. Leo was standing there with his arm around Calypso and. . . wait

"LEO!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran over to crush him in a big hug with the others not far behind me.

"Dang everybody loves leo! What were you guys actually worried about me I always end up okay! Althought I should thank you Immortals for saving me most of the return trip!" He said jokingly well looking uncomforably at all the hugs he was getting.

"Well worthy heroes I want to meet with each of you individually to give you a reward for your service to Olympus." Athena announced to us. Slowly she worked her way throu us until only I was left. Sadly I knew what the two rewards were. When she called me we walked into the garden and sat down on a bench

"Percy I believe you already know the options I will provide you. This time I advise you to choose a better option because Zeus is in a bad temper today!" she warned me "You have the choice of Immortality or a favor from the gods of your choice."

I thought about it for a minute. Last time I refused because of Annabeth but now she had Sam. There was nothing to keep me from saying yes this time and that was exactly what I was about before she interupted me

"Percy know that you would not be a god but an Immortal Champion of Olympus and there by not bound by the ancient rules." she said

"I accept your offer" there was a lttle hesitation before I answered because as an Immortal I could still die in combat it would just be incredibly hard to do. But the plus side was having no rules except to protect Olympus and I coiuldn't fade.

Once back in the throne room Athena revealed everyones choices. Piper and Jason chose to decline Immortality but only Jason used his favor right away. He wanted assistance with his mission to recognize the minor gods. Reyna got Skippio back. Thalia, Leo, Nico, and I all accepted Immortality. Hazel and Frank looked quite forgotten as they stated they were never asked. So after given the choice they joined us in immortality. Let me tell you Olympian parties are outstanding!


	4. A Party

Tell me what you want as the final pairing

 **ARTEMIS**

After Athena gave out the rewards we had a party. That kind of ticked me off because I hadn't planned for a party so I was going to be late returning to my hunters but oh well no one misses an Olympian Party. I was getting a drink not to long after the party started when I saw Percy leaving olympus. Curiose as to what he had to do that was more fun than an olympian party I quitely followed him out the door. I watched as he headed down the elivator and into the mortal world. I followed him all the way to an apartment and to avoide getting seen I turned invisible before following him into the apartment. Now don't judge me for not realizing that this was his home because I had never been there and how was I supposed to know. He was sitting atn a table talking to two people.

"Percy I've missed you are you okay!" the lady said her voice full of concern. _That must be his mom but who is the other guy._

"Mom I'm fine I just came here to talk to you." Percy said _. Called it!_

" What did you want to tell me!" she said still sounding kind of worried.

" Well obviously since I'm here we managed to save the world yet again so you know what that means!" he exvlaims

"Percy you didn't except did you!(percy nods in response) But what about Annabeth?" she asked

"Annabeth isn't with me anymore so there was really no reason to decline them this time." he explained to her.

They sat there talkimg for over an hour and for some reason I didn't leave. I ended up staying in that one position so long that I fell asleep. That was definitly a mistake because I was still sitting in front of the door.

"Oof what the he.. Artemis what are you doing here!" Percy said _Oh no I fell asleep._ he must have bumped into me causing my invisibility to wear off.I didn't even bother answering I just teleported myself out of there and back to the party.

 **PERCY**

I stood there in confusion for a little bit before saying good bye to my parents and walking out the door. _I wonder if I cam teleport!_ I thought about the room we were partying in back on olympus. I pictured it like it was when I left and suddenly I felt that pull in my gut like when I control water. Then just as it was getting to painful I opened my eyes and saw that I was back at the party. _Cool! Mabye I can do other godly stuff to._ I ignored that thought and then went to find Artemis. I was still wondering why she was invisibly watching me. Everytime I got close to Artemis she would just disappear. After that had happened like 10 times I thought that mabye I could sneak up on her while invisible. I concentrated hard on the thought of me being invisible and felt a shiver run up my back. I brought my hand up to see if I was still there but I could still see my hand so I assumed it didn't work. I spotted her again and walked towards her surprised she had not disappeared yet. I walked right up to here and waved my hand in her face but she didn't even flinch.

 _I guess it did work_ I thought as I walked behind her. I knew that if someone was touching you you and you teleported they would be dragged withyou so I put my hand on her shoulder before reappearing. I felt her immediately stiffen.

" You never answered me when I asked why you were in my house." I stated

"I saw you leave and I was curiouse what you were doing that was better than the party so I followed you and ended up falling asleep!" she said. For some reason she was talking really fast.

"Okay then why did you run off when I asked you and why do you keep disappearing?" I asked but she didn't answer.

I left and enjoyed the rest of the party. I spent alot of time catching up with leo. About half way throu the party some slow music came on and Aphrodite got up on stage.

" Everyone has to find a dance partner and dance for a little bit!" she said sounding extremely happy. There were groans from pretty much everyone as they all went to find a partner. Some how I ended up with Artemis as my partner. You could tell she didn't do this often because she stepped on my feet like 10 times. Finally the song was over and I got to sit down. My feet were in pain from all the times she stepped on them!

After the party we all went back to Camp Half-Blood for some much needed sleep.


	5. Our trainers

**PERCY**

I have already been a Champion of Olympus for a week but I still did not know if I liked it or not. That might just be because nothing has changed really. Today is the day me and the six other champions would begin training. That's why I was willing through my clothes trying to find something to wear. Finally it was time to go back to the throne room were the gods have sat casually deciding my fate so many times in the past. Today we would each be assigned to a god that would teach us how to use our new powers. I was kind of hoping that I would be assigned to Poseidon but of course that would be good luck and I never get that.

I ran out my door towards Olympus so fast that for a while I did not even realize that it was raining. Of course I had no coat on so by the time I got to the throne room I was soaking wet. And to top it off I was the last one their so everyone saw me as I walked in. It was looking like I was going tto get to be with my dad cause everyone else did until Nico. His father had already taken Hazel for training and each god was only allowed to train one of the heroes. For some reason my dad immediately jumped up to train Nico. Then it came to me. I don't know what I was expecting to be assigned to but I certainly wasn't expecting to be assigned to Artemis. My eyes widened at Zeus's suggestion.

 **APHRODITE**

I had thought long and hard about who Percy should train with. Eventually I decided on Artemis since she is a man hater and would not be tempted to make a move on Percy. I was expecting little to no support which made the support I got all the more surprising. Areas backed me up. Apollo and Athena backed me up. The big three and Hera backed me up. Demeter and Dionysius

accidentally backed me up because they weren't paying any attention so there was only token resistance from Artemis since she knew she had already lost. _Good now I don't have to worry about him hooking up while he was training. Now I just have to deal with Areas._

 **ARTEMIS**

I was so angry it was unreal. Why did Aphrodite want Percy to stay with me. If this was another one of her love conquers every one attempts then she would be sorry. Sadly there was to many people for the idea so I couldn't really just refuse. I was so angry that I sat there thinking angry thoughts and generally forgetting that there was a very important meeting going on. After the meeting all of Champions followed their trainers to their palaces were they would each have a place to train. I just sat there looking confused and telling myself that I should have played attention. I saw Percy leave and start to head towards his palace. I quickly shrank down to a normal height and returned to my favorite twelve year old form. Before he could make it to far I ran to him and asked were he was going

"Oh I'm just going home to pack my backs." he told me

"Why are you packing your bags are you going somewhere?" I asked but immediately regretted it. He gave me a look that showed all to clearly what he was thinking. He must know by now that usually people can read him like an open book. He seemed to be thinking something along the lines of _are you an idiot_. For some reason that look made me want to run away.

"Lady Artemis the council agreed that I was to stay with the hunt for the time of my training." He explained sounding kind of... nervous?

"I see. Well teleport to me when your bags are packed." I told him before turning to leave.

"Wait Lady Arte..." he began to say while grabbing my arm. When he touched my arm I felt myself grow angry and I whipped around to look at him. After I turned around he quickly put his hand down and shrank back. For a moment I was confused until I registered the burning of my eye balls which meant that they were glowing. _Woops my bad_ _brother always told me I had a quick temper._ "...mis." he finished barely any louder than a whisper.

"What?" I asked harshly even though I was still unsure as to why I was so angry.

"I-I just w-was going t-t-to s-say that I-I don't know how t-to t-teleport." He stuttered. _He's so cute when he stutters... wait what!_ I felt the glow leave my eyes as I realized that he was terrified.

"Alright I will accompany you to your house then you can teleport to the hunters with me." I finally said.

When we got to his house he asked me to wait outside so of course I managed to wait maybe five minutes before becoming bored and walking in side. He was standing in the living room looking around with a Single suitcase stood up next to him. He had a confused look on his face until he saw me. Then he seemed to shake himself out of it before grabbing the suitcase and walking toward me.

"I-I guess th-that's it." He said still sounding kind of nervous. I held out my hand but he hesitated to place his hand in mine.

"Come on Perseus I'm not going to bite you!" I reassured him. He slowly put his hand in mine and we teleported back to the hunters camp. Thinking back on that day I realize that teleporting directly to the hunters with a boy holding my hand probably wasn't the best idea but I was distracted by those sea green eyes


	6. A month with the hunt

**ARTEMIS**

The first thing we heard when we arrived at camp was a handful of gasps and bowstrings being pulled tight. By the time we had fully arrived at camp,since it took awhile for our essence to fully condense into our original bodies, there were more than 80 arrows pointed at Percy's chest. I was kind of disappointed since I had almost 150 hunters at the moment. Only a little over half of them were threatening Percy. Anyway it took me a bit to calm them down but it was all for nothing cause as soon as I told them Percy had to stay they were practically seething at the mouth. _Ah I trained them well._

While I was explaining to my hunters the situation Percy had repeatedly cleared his throat Finally I finished my talking and whirled on him with an outraged expression. _How dare this piece of male filth interrupt me while I am speaking. "_ What is the reason you so kindly keep interruptingme!" I said angrily.

When I saw how frightened he was I **almost** apologized. Then instead of answering he just uncomfortably looks between us. Then I followed his eyes and looked between us myself. We were still holding hands and we had been he for like five minutes. Even worse was the fact that it was clearly me doing the holding. His hand was loosely hanging there kind of like him. Looking uncomfortable and like it didn't want to be there. Again you heard gasps from my hunters. I turned a little red as I let go of his hand. I quickly mumbled out a lame excuse and went to my tent.

 **PERCY**

Well those last five minutes had been uncomfortable. Then after finally letting go of my hand she just says she needs to sleep and walks off to her tent. Nice what was I supposed to do while she was sleeping. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before going off to find Thalia. Then I realized that Thalia was still off with her father. A month. That was how long I had to survive. _I can do that I can survive for 1 month!_ I thought to myself. Then I saw a group of like five fifteen hunters smiling evilly and walking towards me and I almost ran right then. As they got closer I noticed that the one in the lead had a knife that was covered in blood. I decided to reconsider my decision to stay but by then it was to late. The girl jumped forward and put her knife to my throat.

"Now your going to stay perfectly silent except to answer I direct question with a yes, no, maybe, or an I don't know is that clear. cause the alternative is getting your neck slit!" She whispered into my ear pushing me forward. She kept pushing me until we all found our way into a pretty sizable cave

"Percy everyone in this cave has or wants a boyfriend. We figured we should just let you know cause we may need you to do something for us in the future! Also if somehow Artemis finds out about us you will be dead long before we are got it!" the girl told me. She said everything in this over sweet voice that told you she would follow through on her threat.

"Yes" I said trying to sound as terrified as possible.

She backed up." Goo..." she never got the rest out for some reason. Maybe it was because she now had my sword pointed at her. She paused for a moment before laughing. " Oh you'll be purrfect for the job" she purred softly into my ear before leaving. I was extremely confused. Weren't the hunters supposed to be a mostly immortal man hating monster hunting group? So why did a bunch of the hunters have or want a boyfriend? At least they hadn't wanted to kill me. I wandered around the wards for awhile til I came across a little stream. I followed the stream to where it emptied into a lake. And swimming in the lake was none other than Artemis. She was supposed to be sleeping not out here swimming.

"Hi Artemis." I greeted her.

"Oh hey Perseus what are you doing all the way out here?" she asked me

" I was just wandering around the woods when I came upon a stream and I followed it here. I walked towards the lake and put my feet into the water.

" Perseus why don't you come swimming with me?" She said. I really wanted to go swimming but I wasn't sure I wanted to go swimming with her. Not because she was ugly or anything oh no she wasn't ugly she looked fantastic but I figured swimming with the legendary man-hater was not a good way to spend my time.

"Um Lady Artemis I" is what I managed to get out before she shut me up with a glare

"You will not call me lady Artemis or even Artemis you will refer to me only as Master!" she spat. One look at my horrified face was all it took for her to burst out laughing.

"What did I do to you already that you are making fun of me _Master!_ I said with as much venomas I could gather while simultaneously looking into her beautiful silver eyes. She blinked in confusion.

" I was just joking ( cue me blinking and thinking to myself _she knows what a joke is)_ Why did you have to get nasty and say that like that!" she pouted. Then her pout turned into a smile and she got out of the pool and started walking around me. I turned to face her and she took a step forward. She took a couple steps forward but for every step she took forward I took one backwards. Finally she lunged forward knocking me into the lake that she had cleverly maneuvered me into standing in front of.

 **ARTEMIS**

I panicked. it had been ten minutes since I had pushed him in there but he still hadn't resurfaced. I started calling his name and when he didn't respond I jumped in.

"Boo!" somebody screamed

"Ahhh!" I was turned around and found myself facing Percy. He was laughing at me. I splashed him in the face and he blinked in surprise before smiling. The water around us left. all the water went to the sides and formed two big walls of water then he just let them go and they smashed into me pushing me to the bottom. Every time I tried to swim up to the surface of the water it pushed me back to the bottom. Eventually I ran out of air and sucked in water. _I am going to drown to death how pathetic!_ Then I realized was still breathing. _Oh that little!_ I jumped up and grabbed his feet and pulled him down with me. We splashed around at the bottom of the ocean for a little bit before he got tired and we swam up to the surface.

"Don't ever do that again!" I screamed.

" Which part." he said still smiling

"Any of it that was horrible!"

" Oh I thought you were having fun." Perseus' face dropped a little

"No most of the time I was to busy having a heart attack! How was I supposed to know you could breath under water or that you could let other people breath underwater "

"Well I-I thought everyone knew?"

"Apparently not!"

"Oh okay well I'm sorry" Perseus said trying not to smile

"Yeah sure you are! Come on Perseus I need to get back to my hunters!"

"Um Lady Artemis I would prefer to be called Percy if you wouldn't mind."

"I already told you I didn't want to be called Lady Artemis didn't I?" I said

He frowned "Then what do you want me to call you?" he asked me

"You're going to be with me and the hunt for a month and they all call me Artemis so you should too." I explained before he called me master again honestly how could anyone seriously want to be called master what a horrible name.

"Okay I guess. Artemis can you please call me Percy instead of my full name?"

"Okay but come on I really should get back. I have to set up your tent and do some other stuff before the day ends!" I said walking back to camp

"Did you really not have any fun?" Perseus... Percy asked me

I rolled my eyes at him before answering " Yes Percy I had fun but I really really need to get back before dark so I can do stuff before I leave to fly the moon"

"Oh okay" he said before silently trailing behind me for the rest of the walk home.

 **APHRODITE** Oh I was ready to shoot her. The one time I have no motive concerning her love life this happens oh she was going to regret that.

 **Percy**

When we got back she walked into her tent and walked right back out again. She walked right past everyone like they weren't their and then walked out of camp. _I thought she was going to set up my tent now were am I supposed to sleep?_ Then she walked out of the tent again. Now I was really confused she had just left. I walked up to her as she started to set up a tent next to hers.

"Artemis can I ask you something?"

"yeah yeah ask away" she answered distractedly

"Were do all the hunters sleep I have seen at least a hundred hunters but only like fifty tents?" I asked her

" The tents each can sleep up to five hunters comfortably so I have three hunters per tent" she answered without even looking up.

" Oh another thing didn't you just leave?"

"Yes I did but you should know by now that the gods are able to be in multiple places at once"

"Oh okay" I said getting ready to leave again

 **ARTEMIS**

I felt horrible as he went to leave. I had to make him stay! _Why._ "Percy wait _now what are you gonna say_ your tents almost ready why don't you wait for a minute till I am done so you could have a look inside!" I said. _Really were did that come from!_

"Oh okay sure" he said and sat down

I kept looking back at him as I was working but he was never looking at me. He was looking around as if trying to find someone else. I saw Thalia enter the hunt and he seemed to relax. Why did it bother me that he wanted to see Thalia. _It doesn't! Yes it does!_ I thought as he waved her over. For the rest of the time I was fixing the tent they sat behind me talking and laughing. When I finished the tent I asked him if he wanted me to show him around the tent.

"Um sure I guess but why would you need to show me around its a tent!" he said as if I had lost my mind. Thalia laughed at his confused expression.

I walked inside and shut the zipper. He was facing me so he didn't even see the tent yet

"Um Lady er I mean Artemis why did you zip up the tent?" he asked

"Turn around and you'll see!"he turned around. and screamed

"WHAT THE... THIS IS NOT A TENT THIS IS A HOUSE!!!" he screamed

"That is why I shut the door with the door shut this tent is completely sound proof" I told him. I walked him around showing him a living room, a fully stocked kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and... a training arena? _Since when do the tents have those in them?_ Everything was on the bottom floor except the bedroom and the bathroom. "The fridge will automatically stock itself so that every time you open the fridge it will be full of whatever food your thinking about" I told him and watched as he raced off to the kitchen. By the time I got to the kitchen he was already standing there holding a plate full of... blue cookies?

"Want one?" he asked holding out another blue cookie

"Sure." I said hesitantly taking one and eating it."These are delicious!" I said in surprise. The cookies were one of the best things I've ever eaten, besides Ambrosia of course! I am not sure how long I was in there but one minute there was a whole bunch of cookies on the plate the next thing I knew we were sitting on the couch watching a movie and all the cookies were gone. I was sort of the leading role in the movie. It wasn't me it was my roman aspect Diana. Or at least the main character was called that in the beginning before she entered the mortal world and became some super hero named wonder women. I thought it was kind of stupid but whatever. Percy was asleep by the time the credits rolled around so I got up and walked out of the tent. And ran into my second in command Thalia.

 **THALIA**

Ooh boy I was steaming. The hunters had gone to bed over an hour ago. We had all been worried cause of how long it took for her to come out and we had finally decided to just come in but someone had sealed the door from the inside. Then I sat there waiting hoping she would come out. Then when she does come out she looks perfectly normal as if she hadn't been in Percy's tent worrying her hunters for over two hours

"Artemis what were you doing in there! You have been in that tent for over two hours! You had all of us worried about you! We even tried opening the tent and coming to see if something was wrong but you had it sealed. Finally I had to send the hunters to bed for fear that they may have to stay up all night waiting for you to come out!" I screamed at her.

"Thalia be quite if you don't stop screaming you will wake up the hunters!" She whispered commandingly at me

"Don't tell me to be quite just answer my question! Artemis what were you doing in his tent for over two hours cause I know it doesn't take that long to show someone a tent even if it is one of your tents!" I continued to scream at her!

" It is none of your business what I was doing I can do what I want! You **will** shut up and you **will** **not** tell **me** what to do because you are not the boss of me you are second in command Thalia and you will do as your told!" She screamed back at me before walking off to her tent. I raced in front of her and blocked the doorway so she couldn't enter

"Answer the question or I am not letting you into the tent!" I said back to her

Her eyes narrowed in anger at me and her face contorted into an expression of rage. "Are you refusing to listen to me Thalia" she said in a way to calm voice

" Yes"

Her eyes started to glow. She started shifting between her two forms. Her anger was making her unstable and that was when I finally remembered that I was speaking to a goddess that could turn me to ash without even breaking a sweat. I began to regret my decisions. "I am warning you one last time get out of my way!" she growled

"No!" I said defiantly. _Wow do I have a death wish!_ It happened so fast I am not even sure what happened. One second I was standing there defiantly and the next second I was flying through the air screaming like a little girl. I saw her go into her tent and some hunters come out of their tents to see what the screaming was. I saw one girl see me and come running before I smashed into a tree and blacked out.

 **ARTEMIS**

I felt her struggling to take control and I was holding her back but when that girl said that she gave one last push and was free. I was pushed to the back of our mind and Diana took over. I watched as a spectator in my own body as Diana shoved her so hard she flew across the camp and hit a tree! I tried to run over and see how she was doing but Diana wouldn't let me. She just stormed into the tent. _How dare she talk to us like that!_ Diana thought. _Does she know who she's talking to We are all powerful and she is going to talk to us like a little disobedient child!_ she raged to me in her thoughts. She went on screaming bloody murder at me in my thoughts until finally we managed to drift off to sleep. After I woke up I found out she was still knocked out. I stayed by my lieutenant's side the whole week she was knocked out!

 **PERCY**

I woke up on the couch. _Last night was so fun but I'm just surprised the hunters didn't blow up the tent cause of how long she was in here._ Last night after awhile just standing their eating cookies I felt kind of tired so I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. That's when I saw the big shelf full of movies and thought that watching a movie would be a lot less awkward then just sitting on the couch. I was a little surprised she was even still in the tent. I don't even remember who picked out the movie wonder woman her or me but I fell asleep and didn't get to watch the whole thing before falling asleep. Then I woke up to find out that Artemis had thrown Thalia against a tree before going to sleep. I didn't want to go to the infirmary because I would probably try to punch Artemis and that would not have ended well. So I decided to stay in my tent til Thalia was better. She was knocked out for a whole week!

Someone knocked on the tent and I went to get the door. "Percy, Thalia's up." the person. at the door said. I raced out the door and straight to the infirmary tent. I ran in the tent and straight into Artemis as she was leaving! She was crying! I brushed past her and went straight to Thalia's bed.

"Are you okay what happened to you!?" I asked her.

"I'm okay Percy" she said "I was just worried about why Artemis was in there so long but she wouldn't answer me and got mad when I kept asking. Percy I need to know what you were doing in their for so long?"

" Oh is that really why she got mad that's stupid she should have just told you. We just watched a movie and polished off a plate of blue cookies why is it so important?"

"Its just that well we were just worried that's all." she said not exactly answering the question.

"Okay but are you sure your alright?" I asked again but instead of answering she just rolled Herr eyes.

The rest of the month went by fast. I didn't speak to anyone except Thalia or Artemis when she was training me. I learned how to teleport, speak into other peoples minds and become invisible. There was of course other stuff I learned during that time but those were the highlights. Then finally the day returned to go back to Olympus and maybe see my father.

 **ARTEMIS**

I couldn't believe we were out of time together already. He had barely spoke to me the whole time he was hear after what happened with Thalia but I still didn't want him to leave. He was in his tent packing up his things and I knew he was going to teleport back to Olympus right after he was done cause he had already said goodbye to Thalia. So instead of just letting him leave I went into his tent to say goodbye. I walked in just as he was shoving the last shirt into his suitcase.

"What's up Thalia!" he called without even looking up

"It's not Thalia and I just came to say goodbye" I said

"Oh okay well bye." he said still not looking up

I felt the power coming off him as he was about to teleport up to Olympus. "Percy wait" I called and finally he looked up. _You won't do it because your scared! No your right Diana I won't do it but it has nothing to do with me being scared! If you won't do it then I will!_ she threatened _. No fine I will_! I told her. I looked up and he was staring at me waiting for me to say something. Instead I took a couple steps forward until I was standing right in front of him. I leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock but he didn't pull away. He just stood there like he was frozen. "Goodbye Percy." I whispered against his lips before turning around and leaving.

 **PERCY**

I just stood there. After Artemis kissed me I said something super intelligent along the lines of "uh um g-goodbye." Then I just stood there. I was still standing there a couple minutes later when Thalia came back and wanted to make sure I was gone before they took the tent down.

"Percy what are you still doing here!" I didn't answer her "Percy what happened why are you just standing there?"

"Um I w-was going to... I was deciding whether it would be okay to take some of the food from the fridge!" I said none too convincingly

Thalia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me "Of course it is."

"Oh okay thanks!" I said and grabbed a box of cookies and my suitcase before teleporting out of their. And the first thing I saw on Olympus was Aphrodite. _Oh great!(_ yeah I use sarcasm even in my head)


	7. Tears

PERCY

Of course I run into Aphrodite. Cause nothing can be simple. I thought back to the night I left.

 _"Percy do you like me coming here and visiting you?" Aphrodite asked me_ _" If I didn't like you being here would I keep opening the door night after night!' I answered jokingly. She was still looking like that gorgeous teenage girl she looked like every other time we meet. She was wearing a loose white T-shirt and some jeans. She was sitting on my bed with me and I had my arms around her to keep her warm. Her wavy hair still kept changing its mind but tonight it was dark brown._ _She turned around to look at me." Do you like talking to me?" she asked._ _I laughed I didn't know why she was pretending to be so insecure. "Of course I love everything about spending time with you!" I said looking into her eyes and getting dizzy. I tried to tell myself I was just dizzy because her eyes were undecided. Unlike the rest of her her eyes had no set color they changed color so rapidly I couldn't even register what color they were before they had changed again. Her hair was either some shade of brown or black each time she came and her body never changed. Not that I gave it a close inspection each time or anything but... um I could tell you it was the same. Only her eyes shifted like that. Of course even though I told myself I was dizzy because of her eyes changing color but that wasn't the truth._ _She smiled and turned around to face me more comfortably and said " Do you like this?" she asked it so weirdly_ _Like what is what I was going to say but I never got the chance because before I had time she leaned in and kissed me! On the lips! I was so surprised I almost backed up. You are not ready to get into another relationship some part of me thought but the rest of me ignored it and melted into the kiss. Then she backed up and looked at me. She was smiling but there was a worried expression on her face "So?" she asked me_ _For a minute I wasn't able to answer heck I wasn't even able to breath! Then I strung together unintelligible sounds and made myself look and sound like an idiot. Finally I gave up on trying to speak and just smiled. When I smiled the worry left her eyes and she shifted to lean against me again "Good" she breathed out. We sat like that for a long time and then she had to leave. She got up and I walked her to the door. Before she left she turned around and kissed me again. Once more I was speechless and I wasn't there enough to string together a sentence until it was to late._ _"Percy" she called_ _"Percy" wait this never happened I thought and the walls of memory shattered_

"Percy!" Aphrodite shouted into my ear and snapped me back to reality.

"Finally he escapes lalaland!" she said rolling her eyes." What were you thinking about that was so distracted it left you unresponsive!" she asked me

"I was just thinking about the night before I left for training." this reply made her smile

"Its been a month did you miss me?" she asked _honestly no I was to busy thinking about Artemis_ I thought to myself but didn't think that that was the answer she was hoping for

"Of course I did!" I said

Luckily we didn't get to talk long because I was supposed to head straight to the throne room so that the trainers could report on how well their pupils were doing. When we got there all of us stood in a line waiting to be told we did a good job and then be dismissed so we could finally get to do something other than train

"Welcome back Champions of Olympus!" Zeus declared dramatically. I rolled my eyes. That title is going to get old way to fast

Then the judging started. Thalia passed. Hazel passed. Frank passed. Annabeth passed( Sorry just found out I never told you what she choose). Nico passed. Leo failed because he accidentally kept randomly bursting into flames caused by the surges of power that come when you are an immortal. Since Leo failed he had to train for another month. Then It was my turn to be judged.

"Artemis how did Percy's training go?" Poseidon asked

" I'm sorry but their was an incident in the hunt so he did not get to start his training til a week had already passed. We did not get to begin any elemental training and we only brushed up on teleportation. It is entirely my fault and I apologize. If I may say though he did good in his other areas so I do not believe he needs a full month he just needs to make up that week." She responded. She told me I didn't need any elemental training and what was all that about just brushing up on teleportation we worked on that for a week! And I was told I did perfect!

"Then he shall be granted an extra week of training!" Zeus announced. Poseidon looked disappointed while Annabeth looked glad that I had failed! Screw you Annabeth! Then he dismissed us to our palaces or in me an Leo's case he dismissed us back to our trainers. I walked back to my house but when I got there I saw Aphrodite and Artemis outside my door arguing. I turned around and began to run the other way hoping they wouldn't notice me but I tripped and fell with a loud sound of pain.

"Percy come here!" one of them called but I'm not sure which. I would have just ignored it but I mean its never a good thing to ignore a goddess as I am sure I have said before. So instead I turned around and walked up to them

"Where were you going we have to go!" Artemis said

"Um you know just figured I would go get a bite to eat from the mess hall." I fibbed hoping they would believe it

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes" Without dropping off your suitcase first?" she asked

I looked down at my suitcase in fake confusion "Oh yeah almost forgot I still had this!" I said. Thankfully they believed me this time and just rolled their eyes. "What were you to arguing about?" I asked

Artemis's face went red "Nothing!" she said way to quickly for it to actually be nothing. Then she grabbed my arm and teleported us back to the camp.

ARTEMIS

I sat there on my throne waiting for Zeus to ask me how Percy was doing. I was going to tell him that Percy had passed I really was but then when he asked something else had come out of my mouth. It was all lies Percy had done Perfectly on his teleportation and I didn't think he needed any elemental training since it wasn't like he was completely new to his powers. But I needed that extra week with him and that was the only way to get it! Then when I arrived at his house to pick him up Aphrodite was there. I was expecting her to gloat in my face that she had finally got me to like someone but that was nothing like what she was actually planning to do.

"Stay away from Percy got it!" she yelled at me as soon as she saw me

"What?" I asked truly confused

"Oh don't play dumb with me this is your way of trying to get back at me for all those times I tried to hook you up isn't it!?" She cried

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's not going to work! Got it he doesn't like you and he never will!" She kept screaming as if she hadn't even heard me.

"How would you know?" I asked

She smiled like she had just scored a point " because he likes me!" she said simply

"Oh yeah" _oh no I am definitely gonna regret saying this_ " then why did he kiss me!" I said smiling viciously

Tears came to her eyes but she brushed them away " Your lying!" she tried to scream but it came out only slightly louder than a whisper

"No he kissed me before he left!" I said

" You're going to..." she snarled but trailed off cause she heard a loud "Umph!" from behind us as if somebody had hit the ground a little to hard

It was Percy "Percy!" I called to him as he was getting up. He turned around and walked towards us. " Where were you going we have to go! I asked him. He said something about going g to the mess hall but that was a little suspicious because, as Aphrodite pointed out, he still had his suitcase.

"Oh yeah almost forgot I still had this!" he said looking confused. I rolled my eyes. "What were you to arguing about?" he asked

I felt my face start to heat up and I quickly told him that it was nothing before grabbing his arm and teleporting back to camp. This time I forced myself to let go before anyone noticed. Thalia was back already so I asked her to set up Percy's tent this time then told Percy to follow me to the area in the woods were we usually trained.

"This is the hardest part of teleportation. Today you have to try to teleport into the target area while resisting my attempt to pull you off target." I explained to him What this isn't part of the training routine! So he doesn't need to know that! He would focus on a spot to teleport to and I would focus on the spot right in front of me. If he landed where he was meant to I would try a little harder if he landed in front of me he would have to retry.

The first time he went there was almost no resistance. He went to teleport and I thought about the spot on the ground in front of me and he ended up there immediately. We trained all day but he only managed to land in the target area once. The next day he arrived with a determined expression. The first six times he teleported he landed in the target area. Then I figured he was getting better so I tried a bit harder. And by a bit I mean a lot. He focused on the target area and disappeared but he didn't reappear right away. He couldn't since we were both putting out equal amounts of force he didn't know were to land and got trapped in the Inbetween! Until one of us managed to overcome the other he would be stuck there. I felt him pushing against my power and focused harder on the area in front of me. Suddenly he appeared in front of me but I was putting so much energy out that he didn't stop coming. He ended up slamming into me and knocking me onto the ground. Never again are we doing this! I thought to myself as the headache arrived. It was caused by using to much power.

I felt him scramble up and heard him apologize for running into me. I shook off the dizziness and tried to get up. That was definitely a mistake. I managed to get up but a fresh wave of pain rolled over me and I stumbled knocking into Percy and once again we both fell over. The only difference was that this time I took advantage of the fall and while he was still on the ground I kissed him.

THALIA

I saw it happen. A fight had broken out between two of the hunters and I went to get Artemis. I saw Percy appear in front of her and loose his balance. I saw the two fall to the ground. I saw him get up and apologize. I saw Artemis try to get up and end up falling down on Percy. And then the worst happened. I saw her lean forward and kiss him instead of getting up. I didn't want to see the rest but my legs wouldn't move. For a second you could tell that Percy stiffened and he tried to pull his head back but she wouldn't let him!

After that I didn't want to stay any longer. I turned around and crashed through the woods back to camp. I forgot all about the fight. I rushed back to my tent hoping no one else would notice the tears I could already feel streaming down my face. I fell onto my bed and sobbed.

PERCY

She did it! Again! It shouldn't have happened once let alone twice! She wasn't supposed to be doing this! I tried to pull my head back but there was nowhere to pull back! My head was against the ground. I heard a sound in the woods and that is when Artemis stopped. We both looked to see what it was and saw Thalia running away. I tried to get up but Artemis was still on me. I pushed her off an ran after Thalia! People were staring as they saw Thalia go running they saw the tears in her eyes!. I heard they whispers as they noticed me running after her and Artemis running after me but I chose to ignore them. I raced into the tent behind her and zipped up the tent. I looked around and saw that Thalia was the only one in the tent and she was laying on her bed sobbing. I sat down on the bed next to her and waited for her to look up.

"Go away Percy!'' she yelled at me.

" Thalia let me explain!" I pleaded and placed my hand softly on her arm but she pushed it off.

"You don't have to I was there! You let her kiss you!" she screamed at me

"I didn't let her do anything she just did and I wish she didn't!" I yelled back

Thalia

I looked up at him finally. I really wasn't sure what I hated the most the fact that Artemis kissed someone or the fact that it was Percy. He didn't know it but he was the reason I joined hunters. I realized after he had saved Annabeth that they were meant for each other. Even if they weren't together at the moment I could see that they both had feelings for each other and I wasn't going to between them. Now Annabeth had dumped him and I thought I had a second chance and Artemis had him. I looked into his eyes surprised that he had yelled. And surprised that he said he wished she didn't kiss him. What guy gets mad that they were kissed by a **goddess**! How was I even supposed to compete with that! How do you get someone to like you when two, since I had heard that Aphrodite had fallen for him, two goddesses were already begging for his attention!

"Why?" I asked

He looked uncomfortable "mcause I like somn lse" he mumbled quietly

"Percy you know I couldn't understand that!" I said to him

"Because I like someone else!" he whispered

"Who?"

"No one its not important!" he answered

"Aphrodite?" I asked

He sighed "No I mean... I like her... and Artemis I guess but. . . I like someone else a lot more" he said slowly as if he had to force the words out

"So you're saying you like three people?" I asked confused _great now he likes three people and there is absolutely no chance he will ever like me_ Yes... no... I don't know Thalia I guess" he said refusing to look me in the eyes

"Who is it?" I asked wondering who the last reason Percy will never like me is."Tell me!" I said after he hadn't responded He was about to tell me who it was when suddenly Nico appeared in the room and I felt my heartbeat even faster than it was before. I hate this. Only him and Percy can do this to me. Nico looked around in confusion and saw me and Percy. His face grew red before he apologized and shadow traveled back to where ever he was before. _Both of the boys I like are hopeless. Percy likes whoever it is he likes and Nico doesn't even like girls he just likes Percy and Will! Again another Person who likes more than one person is that normal?_

I could tell Percy wasn't going to tell me who he liked know so I gave up. I dried my tears and told him I was alright."Percy you really should go now because Artemis is probably mad and you don't need her any madder at you." I said. Even as I said it I was hoping he wouldn't go. He looked kind of sad like he didn't want to leave but he got up anyways and went over to the door...and it blew open. Yeah the door to my supposedly indestructible tent was broken open and standing in the doorway was Diana. I could tell Diana was in control because of that crazy murderous gleam in her eyes that Artemis never gets. She saw Percy and immediately changed back into Artemis. When the door flew off it had hit him and sent him flying. His forehead was bleeding from something but he was still awake. I stood up and felt sparks flying off of me. She just brushed past me and picked Percy up

"Thalia you are dismissed from the hunt" she said the hunters came up to me and dragged me out of the camp.

"Percy what did she do to you?" I heard her ask"What did **she** do!" he screams incredulously and the ground began to shake. "What did she do!" he repeated and suddenly the camp was surrounded by water from all the nearby rivers and lakes. Artemis dropped him but he landed on his feet. She backed up in fear and the ground stopped shaking he said something to her that none of us could hear and she fell over crying. All the water around the camp splashed against the ground and the hunters rushed to her side. Percy just walked out and came to stand next to me. I looked over and saw that he was crying! I shook my head _I will never understand Percy_ I thought as we set out in a random direction together.

 **Percy** I leaned towards her and said "It wasn't her that did that it was you. Leave me alone or you will come to regret it!" I know it was stupid and mean but she was so stupid. She does that and then tries to blame it on **Thalia**! She fell over crying and I almost turned around to tell her I was sorry but I didn't. I should have but instead I went over and stood by my next heartbreak!


	8. A list of future stories

I do not know the titles yet for certain but these are the stories I plan on writing in the future

1\. A fablehaven Percy Jackson crossover

2.A harry potter, Percy Jackson, Mortal instruments,Fablehaven,other rick Riordan books,Charlie bone,pendragon,unwanteds and other assorted awesome books huge total drama island like thing or group truth or dare maybe both

3.An actual all books listed above and more crossover major war type thing with way to much main character death since I really won't be able to write all those views or maybe just a few select views instead of them all

4\. Nico's heartbreaks

5.A two part starting with one religion, prob Norse or Egyptian, taking over the world and making all other gods mortal and the second book being all the gods going through high school with their kids while trying to become immortal again

6\. (don't judge) a yugioh story were all Percy Jackson characters get turned into yugioh cards except Nico and Nico has to find a way to free them without the soul reapers stealing his soul and putting it in their deck

I am not even close to done with the current story though so these will not be started for a while


	9. Three weeks

THALIA

"So can you tell me who you like now!" I asked nonchalantly. I looked over to see his face turn red!

"No!" he said

" Oh come on why not?" I asked. I figured if I asked him enough times eventually he would give up and tell me. We were still in the woods but we were a while away from camp cause we had just started walking in a random direction. I figured sooner or later he will remember we can just teleport somewhere but for right now I wouldn't speak up because I didn't want our time together to end.

"Because right now you just don't need to know you who I like!" he snapped at me and I decided to shut up! After seeing what happened at the camp I don't think making him mad was a good Idea. Finally he got tired of walking and asked me if I knew anything about camping.

I laughed! Living with Artemis how could I not know anything about camping! " Yes Percy I know how to camp. I even have an extra tent with me in my backpack!" I said. His eyes widened

"One of Artemis' tents?" he asked excitedly

"No the only thing magic I have on me is the backpack itself which never runs out of room" I answered " And I only packed for one so their is only one blanket and one pillow" I told him sadly.

"Oh well it's better than nothing!" he said way to optimistically for the situation.

We set up the tent and I got out the pillow and blanket. I crawled into the tent with Percy following me in.

"Percy I only have one of everything" I repeated.

"That's fine" he replied and shrugged his shoulders. I crawled under the blanket expecting him to leave but instead he took his shirt off. I could feel my face turning red but he didn't seem to notice. he folded up his shirt and layer it on the floor next to me. He then laid down under the covers and used his shirt like a pillow. He rolled over to look at me and I was able to see that his face was just as red as mine! I smiled before closing my eyes. I was still awake when he fell asleep and I was still awake when he shifted and threw his arm over me in his sleep! I was still awake some time later when I heard him mumble my name in his sleep. It took awhile to get to sleep after that but I did.

Percy

I woke up with my arms around Thalia and her head against my shoulder. Assuming she was asleep I leaned forward and kissed her. Imagine my surprise as she opened her eyes wide as soon as my lips touched hers. _Oh well to late to back out now_ I thought and kept right on kissing!

Thalia

I woke up with my head on Percy's shoulder and his arms around me. I thought about getting up but it felt so nice their in his arms that I closed my eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. It wasn't long until I felt Percy's breathing speed up and felt him shift. I braced myself to have to get up. _Ugh I do not want to ha..._ my brain shut down as I felt his lips against mine. I opened my eyes to see if he was awake and he definitely was! He looked surprised when my eyes opened and for a minute I thought he was going to stop but then he closed his eyes and kept right on kissing me! I was still shocked but finally I recovered enough to kiss back. I broke away and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Percy" I said seriouslnight "What" he asked sounding worried

"I think I found out who it is you like more than Aphrodite or Artemis!" I said teasingly.

He smiled and instead of answering he leaned in and kissed me again! Sparks flew! Literally I lost control a d sparks flew off me. The kiss sent an electric shock through me luckily this time it wasn't literal! Finally I forced myself to get up and I got some clothes out of my book bag. He grabbed up his shirt and left the tent so I could get changed. We walked some more in the woods until we heard voices up ahead.

"Find them!" Artemis ordered

"But won't they have left already" a hunter asked how did they get ahead of us?

"No I called in a favor from Hecate. Now no matter which direction they go in eventually they will end up back here." she told the hunter

I heard Artemis start coming this way and I turned to Percy. He was leaning against a tree. I put an arm on either side of him and looked into his eyes. As soon as I heard Artemis enter the clearing we were in I kissed him as hard as I could. He kissed back with way more force than I expected. I stumbled and he spun me around . Suddenly I was the one with my back pressed against a tree. We heard her leave but he didn't stop. He didn't stop til I told him to. I wanted to leave before Artemis came back so I told him to stop and we teleported out of there and up to Olympus. _At least she didn't think to stop us from teleporting!_ I thought to myself.

 **Percy**

Three weeks. During those weeks nothing could ruin my good mood. I had Thalia and that is all that mattered. Then I came home early one day and Nico was there kissing Thalia. She pushed him away!

"Why don't you kiss me you told me you liked you!" he cried

"I told you I **liked** not **like** you!" she said "I told you I'm with Percy"

"So break up with him" Nico said

"No! Nico I think you should leave." she said Yeah she told him no and everything would have been fine if it hadn't been for what happened that later on. Nico left through the back door and never even saw me. For the rest of the day I acted normal like I hadn't seen what happened. Then I went to go to bed and I couldn't wait to ask her any longer.

"Thalia I was there when Nico kissed you. Do you like him?" I asked. she didn't answer me so I asked her again

"Percy I-I do but I love you!" she said scared

"Okay" I said

"Okay what does that mean?" she asked

"It means I believe you. As long as you still love me I can forget about it

Then two days later I came home early again. I walked through the door and heard talking. So I followed it around to the back door. There he was again about to leave.

" Come on how would he know!" Nico told her. A moment passed then another and finally she said something to him and he smiled. She leaned in quickly and kissed him! Then he left and she turned around noticing me at the end of the hall for the first time

"Percy I can explain!"

"No Thalia you can't" I said. I had her leave the next day and three days after that her and Nico were walking down the streets hand in hand. This time I ignored the shattered feeling in my stomach and acted normal. Then my suitcase showed up at my door. It had a note on it with one two words

 _I'm sorry_

That was the note the whole note!

The next night Athena showed up on my doorstep crying her eyes out and saying so etching about how her daughter hates her.

 _Great I just got over one problems. and I have to deal with two more_


	10. A Party or a death Trap?

**PERCY**

I actually felt bad for her. Athena sat there with me on the couch crying! I didn't want to interrupt her but I really wanted to know I mean ya see I'm not the most patient person.

"What happened?" I asked

e

"I walked in to her palace to talk to her but instead I saw that _boy_ ( I was surprised because she said boy with more hatred then Artemis usually did!) slip something in a drink and give it to her! So I told him to get out and that if I saw him with my daughter again I would kill him. After he left Annabeth flipped on me and told me I-I-I... ( tears started falling down her cheeks but she ignored them) she said that I wasn't her mother and that she hated me!"

I awkwardly patted her back not sure what you were supposed to do when comforting a sad goddess. I was still confused as to why she had come to me with this but figured I could ask her at another time when she wasn't so... so...so...depressed! " Percy can I stay here for awhile!" she asked

"Um" _wow nice answer_

"Please!" she begged me

I almost fell off the couch in shock! Athena! Begging! Me!? The words did not s1rAem to fit together. I wanted to say no I really did but how could I. She was hurt and sad and really what good person would say no to someone who in a situation like fthis. So I said yes.

She snapped her fingers and suddenly their were books and maps and other stuff that all just appeared in the living room. Then she got up and asked me were the guest room was. I actually didn't know! I mean I had only lived there for three weeks and it was huge. Like so big it should have been impossible for it all to fit inside the building you saw when you were outside. I didn't get a tour and I hadn't really been exploring it. So I offered her my arm and said "Let's go find out" with a smile on my face _. Yeah right smile now but in ten minutes you'll regret letting her stay!_ She smiled (cue gasps) and took my arm in hers. Then we walked off randomly in a direction to see if we could find the guest room.

There were so many rooms in that house I knew I would never use them all! Then again I am immortal now maybe I will use them all. Finally after hours of searching we found the room. And a shortcut to the rooms. It looked like an elevator but all you did was say the room you wanted and you would be there. _Well that makes everything a lot easier!_ Now I don't have to find them just no their names! Then we moved all her bags to the guest room and we both went to sleep. _Finally!_

The next day was hell! I went back to the mortal world and visited my mom! Then I got bored and went back for lunch before deciding to go destroy some monsters. Unluckily for me I happened to be hunting a small group of monsters that the hunters were hunting! Of course I didn't know that until I was already there! I walked into the dog park expecting a big fight. Instead I got a bunch of injured hunters, a few small groups of hunters and a huge amount of monsters. I thought about it for a moment _What should I do?_ Then seeing the small lake in the center of the park and the center of the battle! Oh well guess it won't be to easy. I charged into battle rushing monster after monster slicing everything in my path. I made it into the center of the battle and was almost there when I found myself lying on the ground in a pool of blood! My blood! But I forced myself to keep pushing and once again found myself close to the lake! So close! I could reach out and touch it with just one or two more steps but not now. I felt the darkness closing in but before it could completely devour me I saw Artemis. She had a circle of hunters defending us and she sat down next to me and began to glow. She put her hand over my wound and healed it! But as she healed it she seemed to lose strength herself.

"I hope what you plan on doing is good!" she said before passing out. Her hunters turned to glare at me as if it was my fault their mistress had wanted to heal him! Then as they were turned around the monsters came up behind them and bashed them. I turned and ran quickly making it to the water and I stood on it thinking about what I wanted it to do. Then came the all to familiar tug in my gut as my powers surged to the surface. The water raced across the battlefield healing all of the fallen hunters and waking Artemis. I was already losing power but I didn't give up. I used up the last of my energy to send a huge wave of water that slammed into the opponents instantly destroying half of the remaining monster force. And then I lost consciousness!

 **Artemis**

I saw Percy fall. I was still a little surprised instead of fighting the army on his own he used most of his energy to heal us!? I went over to him and picked him up. I was actually a little afraid of doing this for multiple reasons. One had to do with the hunters I thought they might kill him! The next had to do with the last time she saw him. She knew he didn't want her near him but this was a life or death decision for him he wouldn't actually refuse her help! Would he? So I brought him to my tent to rest and called Apollo but he was still busy with the sun so instead he sent his son

Asclepius to heal Percy! He flashed in was there for a couple minutes did stuff and disappeared without comment. Ten minutes later I was convinced he did nothing when Percy sat up in the bed! I rushed over to him and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm okay I just... wanted to thank you for saving me Lady Artemis" he sounded so sincere but also like he didn't want to be hear so I told him he could leave. He got up to leave and was at the door when he mumbled something

"What did you say?" I asked him

He turned a little red but I told myself it was probably just the strain of getting up after a wound like that" I said thanks for returning my stuff" he said but he was obviously lying. I let it go a d he flashed out of the tent and back to Olympus.

 **PERCY**

I was back in my apartment hoping to have a nice rest of the day with only minor interruptions from Athena. Of course when do I ever get that much good luck? It was nice but there was a lot of interruptions from Athena

 **Athena**

He just flashed back to the palace and sat on the couch. So I made him tell me about his day! He hated it but I loved it then after that I forced him to watch a movie with me. It was very informational and stuff but I don't remember it at all. I was to busy talking with Percy about random stuff. He even managed to get me to laugh! Multiple times! Then of course he fell asleep on the couch and I carried him to his bed. Well I was going to anyways. Then I had a different idea that would totally be taking advantage of Percy but so what! Hopefully he wouldn't care _yeah right!_

 **PERCY**

I woke up in Athena's bed. At first I was still tired and didn't care but then I was fully awake as I realized, again, that I was in her _bed_! _What? Why? How?_ I decided that I would ask Athena later and went to my room to grab my clothes and opened the door to see... Athena? _What? Why? The last thing I remember was being on the couch watching a super lame movie and then..._ I laughed out loud as I realized what happened. After I fell asleep she must have put me in her bed so she could sleep in the more comfy main room. I had an idea! She slept through all the work which was good it was meant to be a surprise! I was in the room for the last trip when I saw her and laughed again! But this time she woke up

"You slept in my bed!" I said doing my best to sound accusing

"Yeah you didn't mind did you?" she said smiling

"Not at all!" I said

"I'll go get changed" she said heading off to her room "Ahhhhhh my stuff" she screamed as she realized none of her stuff was in the room any more. I walked down to her and laughed! "What are you laughing at Percy!" she said seriously

"Maybe you should go to my room and get changed I am sure you could find something to wear in there!" I said hoping she would realize what had happened

"You want me to wear something of yours!?" she asked disbelievingly

 _Oh no didn't think about that!_ " Umm...Noooo I just...figured you could wear some of the clothes in the closet that... Um.. were there when I moved in!" I lied. She narrowed her eyes obviously not believing me but went to my room anyways. Then I heard another scream but this one was happy. She flew back in the room and hugged me!She thanked me a couple of times before finally going off to get changed.( in case you haven't figured it out Percy swapped their rooms so he had the guessed room. It wasn't as good as the master bedroom but it was still like a room in a ten star hotel, and those don't even exist! )The rest of the **_day_** was uneventful. She dragged me to the movies and to the store before going to the mess hall for dinner.

Then the night came and that was anything but uneventful! And it was horrible! We got home and Not long after that the doorbell rang and Annabeth was there. I let her in because she said she wanted to apologize to her mom. Aphrodite showed up and her excuse was that she was bored. I let her in cause why not we were friends. Then Artemis showed up! What next!Nico. Nico was next! Then Thalia! Wow my house was a party! With no boys. This made me uncomfortable so I invited Leo, Frank, and Hazel. Then I decided that so many people were there that I just gave up and invited Jason Piper Reyna Calypso and the Stoll brothers. If you weren't counting that is 16 people.

Annabeth spoke quickly to her mom and fled ignoring everyone asking how she was! Nico told me he was going to ask out Will and when I mentioned Thalia he grumbled and shadow traveled away. Jason and Piper left along with hazel and Frank without me noticing right away. That left ten of us. And then the Stoll brothers said we should play truth or dare. Reyna left as soon it was suggested. Which left the vote a little lopsided. Aphrodite, the Stoll's, Leo and Calypso voted for truth or dare. Thalia left when she realized she had lost and would have to play! I was sort of hoping we wouldn't have to play to but no such luck. The game was going without anything to bad until Aphrodite's turn.

"Calypso truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said determinedly. Well that determination was wiped away when Aphrodite dared her to kiss me. Yeah she just gave Aphrodite a glare and then she and Leo left! I was just now starting to realize I was in trouble. Yeah you might think I should have thought that sooner but too bad also I hate truth or dare it always ends bad. Just ask any of us about the last 3 times we played it!!! I refuse to answer though! Yeah then the Stoll's left for some reason and it was just me and me and 3 goddesses! Yeah bad! I tried to leave but they wouldn't let me!! Yeah well Athena went to sleep and I absolutely would not play this game with only me, a semi-man hater, and an evil love goddess that loved to mess with my life! So Aphrodite grew bored and left. Well I was hoping Artemis would leave to but again no such luck. How many times have I thought that today? Too many! Eventually I was forced to tell her to leave cause I was tired which, by the way, was bull but she didn't know that I could have stayed up hours longer! _Finally peace and quite_ I thought walking to my bedroom to go to sleep. Nothing wrong with that right? Well of course on this wonderful day I have to manage to mess that up! I wasn't thinking about this morning and I went up to the Master bedroom which was now Athena's! So I had to walk all the way back out and back down the hallway to the guest bedroom!


	11. Death of the first

**PERCY**

So today I decided to go visit my mom for maybe the third time since I got this title! I know I know its been what two months now and I have only seen her three times but I had training and other important stuff in there as well so I was busy but today I had nothing to do and any surprise visitors could go home! Today was going to be a day spent at home with my family!

So I got dressed and flashed to my mom's house! I knocked and Rachel opened the door! "What are you doing here Percy?" she asked me as if I was the one that wouldn't normally be there!

"I came to see my mom!" I said defensively. She wouldn't let me through so I pushed her out of the way and went to moms room to say hi."Hi ma are you bu..." I started to say trailing of as I saw and recognized the woman in front of her!

"Mom what is Hecate doing here?" I asked her

"Um Percy I have something to tell you dear!" mom said _. Uh oh that's the voice she uses when she doesn't want to me to freak out_

What is it mom?"

"Well the reason I can see the mist isn't because I am a clear sighted mortal! Its really because I am a demigod!" she told me

"What!"

Then she pointed at Hecate and said "Say hello to your grandmother" I just stood there shocked!

"As a child of mine your mother can sometimes get visions of the future and we were just discussing her latest vision! This latest vision was the most terrifying and worrisome vision yet.!" Hecate said

What was it!" I asked thinking about how bad so e thing had to be for it to worry the gods!

the

"If I am correct Percy then you might have a rough start to your new job as champion of Olympus! I believe that Ouranos has risen again" she explained. I would have protested but he and Kronos were killed in the same way so if Kronos could reform then why not Ouranos! "He is also being joined in battle by some dangerous enemies" she explained

"Like who?" I asked impatiently

"Like Tartarus and Styx and Nyx and Janus and a couple enemies who I choose not to name!" Mom said

"Does anyone else know yet?" I asked

"No I was planning on telling the Olympians tonight at a meeting I called" Hecate said. Of course my nice relaxing day at home was ruined by new information

"Um Percy is there something you wanted to tell me about cause me and mom were talking so if you could just come back later..." she said awkwardly

My face fell! _There goes my good day in the mortal world I should go home for a bit and freshen up a bit before going to Camp Half-Blood!_ I thought cheering up at the thought of seeing my demigod friends. I told them I would be back around dinner time before leaving

 **Annabeth**

I woke up feeling like myself again. I knew what had happened and I had to tell Percy! I quickly got dressed and ran for the door. I was getting close to Percy's palace when I saw _him_ Sam! That little...oh he was so dead when Percy heard what happened. The bag of the bottles I had found last night was banging against my aide and I was pretty sure I was going to have a mark but I didn't care I had to get to Percy! Then as I got closer to him he realized who I was so I pushed him on the ground. Then before long I was standing on Percy's porch banging on the door! As soon as he opened the door I pushed Percy back and slammed the door locking it behind me!

 **SAM**

Today was the day my potions were supposed to wear off! I had to get back to Annabeth and give her more potion so she wouldn't go rushing off to that Percy! Having Percy's life ruined was essential to master Chaos' plans. Chaos had assembled quite the force with the help of his second in command Ouranos! If she went crawling back to that stupid demigod then his heart would be healed and all that romantic return of love bull shit! Mother told me to make Percy pay for what he had done to her and that is what I planned on doing! So I was facing towards that ugly fool Annabeth's house when I saw her racing towards me. _What is she doing and how did she know I was hear_? I thought before she pushed me and I realized she was racing towards Percy's house . I got up and raced after her but I mean that girl was fast! she disappeared from my sight and I realized I would be to late! So I had to do the next best thing! I smiled I would have preferred to do this originally but mom said this would hurt him more!

 **PERCY**

I had just gotten home when there was a knock on my door. I opened it up and didn't even get to see who it was before they pushed me backwards while slamming and locking the door! I had time to recognize the beautiful blonde curls before _she_ turned around! Then before either of us could speak Athena came out of the Kitchen! I saw her narrow her eyes at the daughter who disowned her before she came up behind me leaned forward and whispered in my ear "What is she doing here" I shrugged my shoulders. "Would you prefer that I leave or can I stay?" she asked causing me to turn around in confusion

"A why would you have to go and B since when would you listen to me?" I asked

"since I moved into your house" she said as if this should be obvious

"So," I said turning back to Annabeth "what do you want?" I asked.

"I-I had to give you this" she said handing me a bag full of bottles but before I looked at them there was another knock on the door! Her eyes widened in terror so I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to open the door.

I ignored it as I checked through the contents wondering what she needed to give me! My eyes slowly got wider as I read labels on different potions. Some of them were love potions of different potency but most of them were mind control potions! _Why do I need these?_ I thought before realizing that each bottle was empty!

"What are these for Annabeth!?" I asked confused.

" She got that weird gleam in her eyes whenever she used to have to explain something to me

"That..." she began before being interrupted by her mom

"Is what that little brat put in her drink the night I left!" she spat

Then the door burst in to prices and a knife pierced Annabeth's back. Sam then disappeared but no matter were he was I was going to find him and kill him! Just before her life force ebbed away she leaned forward and whispered in my ear!

"I never stopped loving you even while trapped inside my own head but I am happy for you"

 _What?_ was the only thought I had time to think before she breathed her last breath


	12. Chaos strikes

**NO BODIES VIEW** Percy was on the floor crying while Athena just stood there looking bored. Athena's mind was occupied by two subjects! One was Percy's stupidity and the other was kind of stupid to think about! Percy was enraged by the fact that Annabeth had stopped breathing at least ten minutes ago and two things hadn't happened! One Athena hadn't cried Two no one was there to help no body seemed to care that she was dead! Finally he was sickened by Athena's absolute lack of emotions! He called her heartless and uncaring and for some reason every time he insulted her she felt like she had been slapped!

 **ATHENA**

"Stop insulting me this instant infantile boy apparently you never listen to anything I have to say otherwise you would know why I am not crying! An immortal only dies of a fatal wound and a shoulder injury is not fatal! Therefore she is not deceased!" I screamed after listening to to many insults. I was expecting him to scream back or get annoyed but of course as usual with this _person_ I figured wrong! Instead he jumped at me and hugged me with a cry of:

" Thank you,thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!" I rolled mg eyes

"Don't thank me I didn't make her like that I just explained it to your miniscule brain!" I said harshly

"Okay" he said "Um... can I ask you something?" he asked nervously

"Go ahead"

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone else and you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else" he said

"Fine I swear on the River Sty" I was about to sat Styx when he clamped his hand over my mouth! How dare he!

"Don't sat that name!" he commanded me

"Um okay" I said kind of confused.

"MymsaformaidshehadavisionwereOuranoswasrisingagainand I need to know if that is possible" he said so fast I **almost** couldn't catch what he said but of course I am awesome so I did manage to catch what he was saying

"What! No it well yes it is possible for it to happen but highly unlikely and the gods would know if he had gathered his essence into a movable form." I told him and saw as he grew relieved.

The next day was when I cried! My daughter had been stabbed through the heart while sleeping!


	13. Luke's back!

**PERCY** I was going to kill him! He stabbed someone in the back and then just ran away! We found out he wasn't at camp Half-Blood anymore when we went to go find him! It wasn't until Athena went to get the body for the funeral that we noticed the note attached to the knife. Of was a declaration of war. Chaos was declaring war on Olympus! It said he had powerful allies living among us which caused a lot of anger during the meeting!

"We must gather our forces for another war!" Zeus announced as the the meeting was ending! He had already been told about the vision mom had so we already had an idea who we were up against! Athena had said that if Chaos wanted to he could use his power to conceal others and that might be why the gods couldn't sense Ouranus's new form. So the meeting just kept getting better and better! Athena guaranteed that any of the Primordials that could fight would side with Chaoroareda lot of the minor gods! She said one of the ones we would have to worry about the most was Gramonia the minor god of monsters. The only good note during the entire meeting were that there was no way the giants could join this fight and that the titans would probably side with us! Which was believable only because they hated Ouranus enough the first time to slice him to pieces and I doubted he would be very forgiving!

"What forces we don't have the strength to fight this alone!" Athena said

"No one will support your idea Athena so it would be a east of this councils time to even discuss it!" Zeus roared

"What idea?" Hades asked

"I believe that now might be a good time to use up that favor from our old _friends"_ she said making the word friends sound like an insult!

"Alright since you had to go and say it anyway we must vote! Who believes that it is in our best interests to seek the help of the Egyptians!"" he said mockingly! Which made it all the more funnier when over half the council voted for the idea! _I guess I'm gonna see Carter again soon!_ _Why do I always manage to be in the middle of things when something bad is going on?_ After the vote Zeus angrily looked at each person that voted for the idea and mumbled something about getting in touch with them before getting up to leave. . . and sitting right back down again when he saw who was at the door!

Luke was back!


	14. Whats to come

**PERCY**

I'm not going to tell you exactly what he said or anything because honestly I wasn't paying enough attention to be able to tell you what he said! I was a little distracted by the fact that Luke was standing in the throne room not even a year after he died! Nothing can kill him not a jump off the side of a mountain not being stabbed apart! Basically though what he said was something about killing Kronos and inheriting his titles and basically becoming Kronos so as a titan he couldn't die I know it makes no sense but don't blame me blame the fates who make the rules inf this game! He said he came to tell us that the titans would fight with us against their father! _Wow does everyone in Greek mythology have daddy issues!_

After the meeting their was another party to celebrate the return of Luke but I don't understand how they could have a party after all the news revealed at that meeting! So I just went home! Of course there was nothing to do at home so I ended up going for a walk who would have guessed being immortal would be so boring (well when not in the middle of a War which seem to never end here! I have no idea were I was I was just strolling through the woods when I heard the roar of a monster. Then I heard more and more roars coupled with someone barking commands. I ran I didn't want to get caught between the hunt and all those monsters. So I ran. And ended up crashing in to someone! They turned around and the first thing I noticed were the eyes! They kept changing colors! He looked at me and quickly turned around . Then someone walked out of the woods and he tried to shu him away before I could see him but he didn't understand fast enough! I looked up to see Carter! He looked shocked to see me there before they both turned around and ran away.

"Hey did you see two people leaving here?" someone asked. There voice was kind of similar

",Yeah I did they went tha..." I started to say before I turned around and realized why the voice sounded familiar. It was Jason! He ran off to when he saw me! _Should I follow them and see what's going on? No you can do that later!_ So I went home and layer down for a nap! For some reason I was really tired!


End file.
